


Immune da difese che non servono

by Akira14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è una tensione inespressa, inesplosa, tra Derek e Stiles. Il branco sa che ha qualcosa a che fare con la maledizione da cui sono stati recentemente colpiti, una maledizione che li obbligati a stare moooooooooooolto vicini. Quanto vicini, però, lo sanno solo loro. Fatto sta che, comunque, chiunque gli stia attorno vuole porre rimedio a questa situazione e far sí che i due realizzino che non è amicizia quella che li lega, ma qualcos'altro... Realtà chiara a TUTTI tranne che ai diretti interessati, ovviamente.Storia narrata dal POV di praticamente tutti i personaggi coinvolti, o quasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott & Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> I libretti che trovate a fine capitolo sono parte del bellissimo fanmix che [Elorie](http://eloriee.livejournal.com) ha creato come gift a questa storia e che potete trovare [QUI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aztfOj91_c&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le minitature che tovate a fine di ogni POV sono i libretti del fanmix che [Eloriee](http://eloriee.livejournal.com) ha creato come gift a questa storia e che potete trovare [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2521286) (a questo link potrete anche apprzzare meglio i libretti stessi!)

Questa storia partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).

Ringrazio [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per il bannerino di partecipazione!

 

Non so cosa sia accaduto. So che entrambi vogliono farmi credere che non sia successo nulla, che la misteriosa maledizione lanciata dallo stregone si sia rivelata una buffonata. Qualcosa che li ha costretti a stare vicino più del solito per un paio d’ore, niente di che. So che mentono.

Alle volte posso anche non brillare per spirito d’osservazione e può capitare che mi concentri un po’ troppo su me stesso – mai detto di essere perfetto, casomai sono gli altri a volermi vedere così – ma ciò non significa che io non sia in grado di capire quando il mio migliore amico mi sta nascondendo qualcosa. E lo stesso vale per Derek, che ormai considero come un fratello maggiore.

So che per quanto io possa insistere, non scucirò loro una parola di bocca. Perché, su tante cose, possono essere diametralmente opposti ma la testardaggine li accomuna di certo.

Non avere ben chiare le ragioni del loro malessere, di ciò che li spinge ad evitarsi e a rivolgersi a malapena la parola, non mi impedisce di porvi rimedio.

Per far capire ed ammettere a quei due che negare i propri sentimenti o mentire a se stessi non li porterà da nessuna parte, certo, avrò bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.

Su Kira e Lydia so già di poter contare, gli altri tendono a fare un po’ come gli aggrada. Hanno la verità in tasca, loro. Non hanno bisogno del branco, loro. E tutto sommato, se ne fregano di Stiles e Derek, loro.

Più ho a che fare con quegli altri, più mi chiedo come abbia fatto Derek a non ucciderci tutti in questi anni.

Cioè, io credo di avere la pazienza di un Santo (o pressoché) ma loro la mettono a dura prova.

Che facciano un po’ quel che gli pare, comunque. Finché non m’intralciano va tutto bene.

“Siamo qui per una ragione precisa, Scott, che non sia l’assistere al tuo monologo interiore?” Mi domanda Lydia, ricordandomi che effettivamente non sono solo e che magari dovrei rendere partecipi anche loro delle mie elucubrazioni e dei miei piani, ma… Come si condivide il nulla cosmico? Perché è quello che ho al momento.

Qualcuno dev’essere in pericolo di vita, di solito, perché la mia mente si scomodi ad essere creativa e sorprendente. Non è questo il caso, ed è per questo che… Ah be’, sì, iniziamo con il rispondere alla domanda, no? Ottima idea.

“Siamo qui per parlare di Stiles e Derek.” E ottimo inizio. Chiariamo un pochino la situazione per chi non è in confidenza con loro due, però. “So che ai più potrà sembrare che tra due non sia cambiato nulla ma, personalmente, li conosco abbastanza bene da assicurarvi che non è così. Mettono a rischio la propria incolumità in tentativi estremi di evitarsi, non si rivolgono la parola neanche per gridare aiuto e quando sono costretti a stare nello stesso posto per un paio di minuti trasudano un livello di disagio che trovo preoccupanti.” Sarò stato abbastanza chiaro? Avranno capito la gravità della situazione?

Dalle loro facce, alcune confuse ed altre indifferenti, sembrerebbe di no.

“Come Alfa?” Domanda ingenuamente – stupidamente, direbbero Stiles ed Isaac che però non sono qui... oh Isaac, quanto mi manchi in momenti come questi neanche puoi immaginarlo – Liam.

“Come amico.” Chiarisco, un po’ offeso che abbia anche solo potuto pensare che i miei timori possano essere animati da una posizione che non ho mai chiesto, mai voluto ed a cui rinuncerei volentieri se ci fosse la giusta persona a cui affidarla.

“Effettivamente non ci vogliono i vostri potrei sovrannaturali per percepire l’imbarazzo tra quei due. Francamente, però, credo che dovrebbero sbrigarsela da soli.” Assolutamente no, Lydia. Tu vorresti intervenire in prima linea e te lo si legge in faccia. Non ti biasimo, eh. Per una volta che non abbiamo a che fare con mostri, killer o robe di altro genere ugualmente letale…

“E sopportare questa tensione per altri anni?” Interviene Kira. Grazie, tesoro. Sei sempre fantastica. Superlativa. Adorabile. Anche con la tua singolare passione per la coppia – non ancora tale, ma presto… - formata da Stiles e Derek. Perfino se m’immagini con Isaac è okay, non è che io non t’abbia mai immaginata con Lydia o Malia. Ma non divaghiamo.

“Francamente” riprende Malia, scimmiottando Lydia e rendendo chiaro a tutti che non ha ancora superato la rottura con Stiles né intende farlo a breve. “io non vedo dove stia il problema. Quei due non si piacciono, non si sono mai piaciuti e tu, Scott, non riesci ad accettarlo perché sei amico di entrambi. Dal momento che è Stiles la nostra priorità, io propongo di allontanare Derek. Così Stiles non avrà più nessuno da evitare o motivo di sentirsi a disagio.”

Mi vergogno quasi ad ammetterlo ma, per un momento, ho considerato anch’io questa opzione. Poi mi sono ricordato di quanto Derek abbia già perso e che, sebbene Stiles venga prima di tutto in quanto mio migliore amico, sarebbe una vera bastardata abbandonare Derek a se stesso. Tanto più che a me, personalmente, non ha fatto nulla di male. Ed ho la sensazione che non abbia fatto niente di male neanche a Stiles, altrimenti non starei certo qui a preoccuparmi pure di lui. No, allontanarlo è fuori discussione. Ed il problema esiste, grazie tante. Se tu non vuoi vederlo, be’, questo è un altro paio di maniche. Un’altra questione, una che non intendo affrontare né ora né mai. Parlane tu con Stiles, magari. Chiedigli se Derek è poi così insopportabile. Vediamo se ci caschi, quanto ti mentirà spudoratamente. Scommetto che hai sempre preferito non chiedere, eh?

Okay. Parentesi chiusa, testolina divagante. Non ci piace quanto la gente crede di conoscere Stiles meglio di noi, lo so, ma torniamo al dunque. Grazie.

“Questo branco non allontana nessuno, Malia. E per quanto a quei due piaccia fingere di non piacersi, ed agli inizi non era manco finzione né per Stiles né per me, sappiamo tutti che non è affatto così.”

“È lampante.” Ammette Mason, con l’aria di chi di queste cose se ne intende. “C’è il disprezzo vero e c’è quel ‘sei così pessimo che pur di farti stare zitto t’infilerei in bocca – ”

“Ehi. Stop. Abbiamo capito. Non c’è bisogno che tu scenda nei dettagli.” Intervengo perché immaginarmeli a fare certe cose è quasi traumatico quanto pensare ai miei genitori, o a mia madre e lo Sceriffo. Credo che sia perché sono entrambi come fratelli, per me. Non è omofobia, vero? Perché non so se potrei vivere con me stesso, se fossi omofobico. Però ecco, non credo, perché anche pensare a lui e Lydia mi disturba parecchio. Pure con Malia, un pochino. Insomma. No. Finiamola.

“Appurato che la linea del ‘facciamoci i fatti nostri’ non sembra riscuotere grande successo…” riassume, pomposamente Mason, senza che nessuno glielo chieda (il che mi ricorda che no, non sento assolutamente la mancanza di Jackson Whittmore) “… qualcuno ha una benché minima idea sul da farsi. Tranne Malia, che ha già espresso il suo voler estirpare il problema alla radice, ovvio.”

Ecco che piomba il silenzio. Su, spremete le meningi, gente!

“E se li costringessimo a chiarirsi con qualche sorta di siero della verità, o robe simili?” Suggerisce Liam. Manco per sogno. Ho già usato Derek per i miei fini una volta, e se per incastrare Gerald magari pure lo rifarei, non intendo compiere lo stesso errore quando il fine dovrebbe essere quello di renderlo felice.

“No. Ne abbiamo, ne hanno già avuto abbastanza di circostanze in cui sono stati costretti ad agire contro la loro volontà. Un conto è dargli una mano, un altro è forzarla. Niente sieri, pollini o cose del genere. Comunque era un buono spunto, bravo. Ti ringrazio."

Liam mi osserva piuttosto confuso, manco avessi appena parlato in latino arcaico. Mason, Lydia e Kira (mia adorata) annuiscono, approvando appieno la mia posizione su certi metodi. Malia, naturalmente, si dissocia.

"E se li chiudessimo in qualche armadio o qualche ripostiglio?" Propone la mia Kira. Effettivamente mi è capitato di rimaner chiuso in un armadio con Allison e controllarsi è stato praticamente impossibile. Potrebbe anche funzionare. Credo. Suppongo. Non escludo.

"Perfino in una situazione del genere, quei due sarebbero capaci di darsi le spalle e far finta che l'altro non esista. O almeno, Derek ci proverebbe e Stiles cercherebbe di sfinirlo con la forza dello sproloquio. Derek potrebbe cedere e chiacchierare con lui, magari, e sarebbe anche una sorta di progresso rispetto al punto in cui si trovano ora. Dubito, però, che ci libereremmo di QUELLA tensione. D'altronde, voi uomini siete maestri nell'aggirare l'argomento 'emozioni'. Sapreste scrivere un romanzo su qualsiasi altro soggetto che vi eviti di parlare di certe COSE. Per loro ci vuole qualcosa di più radicale. Più immediato. Che dia SUBITO risultati concreti."

Sia sempre lodata l'eloquenza di Lydia Martin, che mette a tacere tutti. E sebbene, in quanto uomo, non ami certe generalizzazioni, be', non è che possa dire che abbia torto.

Non siamo in una commedia romantica o in un telefilm adolescenziale, dove due individui reticenti si possono sbloccare con certi mezzucci. Se combinassimo un'uscita in gruppo e facessimo in modo che a presentarsi fossero solo Stiles e Derek? Se ne andrebbero entrambi per i fatti propri.

Se organizzassimo loro un appuntamento al buio? Neanche si farebbero vivi.

Sette minuti in paradiso? Sette minuti all'inferno.

Obbligo o verità? Sarebbe più esatto chiamarlo 'manipolazione e bugie'.

Il gioco della bottiglia? Ecco, quello potrebbe anche andare se Derek non fosse ormai oltre l'età che lo trova un'occasione come un'altra per farsi il mondo. Prospettiva splendida per molti adolescenti, invece. O per chi l'adolescenza se la vuole trascinare fino ai 30 anni, come Stiles.

Okay, lo terrò come ultima risorsa. Riguardo al piano principale, invece, cosa si potrebbe fare? Per rimediare alla sua completa ASSENZA, intendo.

"Quanto vorrei aver sottomano quel cazzo di stregone..." Borbotta Malia, indicandomi involontariamente la direzione da seguire.

"Trovarlo e chiedergli che diavolo ha fatto a Stiles e Derek, in effetti, ci potrebbe aiutare. Credevo potessimo trovare una soluzione senza conoscere a fondo il problema, ma mi sbagliavo. Rischieremmo solo di peggiorare le cose." Ammetto, scrollando le spalle in segno di sconfitta. Tanti dei nostri incontri si sono rivelati infruttuosi, davvero, ma mai come questo e da Alfa sento che la responsabilità ricade soprattutto sulle mie spalle. DEVO migliorare. Al più presto. Per il bene di tutti. "Qualcuno ha sue notizie? Perché io non saprei neanche da dove cominciare, per rintracciarlo."

C'è chi scuote la testa, chi scrolla le spalle e chi guarda altrove. Chiaramente, è un tacito "no".

"Lasciate fare a me." Interviene, nuovamente, Lydia. "So esattamente come rintracciare quel farabutto."

Lo spero. Se anche questo si rivelasse un buco nell'acqua, resterebbero il gioco della bottiglia o chiedere una mano a Deaton. Il quale, probabilmente, riderebbe di questa faccenda da adesso fino al 2020?

Per favore, Lydia. Salva la nostra dignità, tu che ne sei in grado. Mi fido di te.

È tutto nelle tue mani.

  


  


***********************************

  


Okay, Scott. Te la cavi come leader, sei un buon amico ed un bravo ragazzo ma... Una svegliata dovresti dartela, una volta tanto, lascia che te lo dica.

TU hai un padre nell'FBI ed IO sono quella che deve andare a chiedere un favore a Jordan - non sarò io a raccontare allo Sceriffo quel è successo e sta succedendo tra Stiles e Derek, nossignore... anche se ho come l'impressione che già lo sappia - per ritrovare quello svitato? Mah. Converrai con me che la cosa non ha molto senso.

In aggiunta, ti chiederei anche di moderare le tue aspettative. Anche se è senza dubbio piacevole per il mio ego che tu mi veda come un genio senza pari capace di tirar tutti fuori da qualsiasi guaio, non desidero dovermi attenere all'immagine completamente falsata che hai di me.

La maggior parte delle volte ne sono in grado, è vero, ma ho bisogno di informazioni e tempo. Elementi di cui siamo privi, a quanto pare.

So di poter indirizzare la conversazione dove m'interessa che vada, menzionando che l'indagato che non sono riusciti ad incastrare settimane fa - sì, quello che era sempre in mezzo a risse ed aggressioni scoppiate dal nulla - potrebbe tornare in città. Sebbene non sappia esattamente al corrente di ciò che DAVVERO accade a Beacon Hills, ormai Jordan sa che se gli diciamo di tenere qualcuno d'occhio è perché fonti attendibili ci hanno informato circa la sua pericolosità. Il difficile viene dopo.

No, non si tratta di spiegargli l'assoluta urgenza di recuperare quanto gli ho chiesto e che non si parla di un paio di giorni ma di un paio d'ore... Questo si può fare. Convincerlo a dire a me tutto quanto, ben sapendo che andrò a cercare quel bieco individuo non appena lo localizzerà… Ecco, qui ci vorrà una discreta dose di improvvisazione. Perché dubito che ‘che dire la verità, ed uscirsene con un 'devo chiedergli un paio di chiarimenti circa la maledizione che ha scagliato contro i miei amici, niente di che' possa portarmi da qualche parte che non sia Eichen House.

Escludo anche le suppliche e le mazzette. Be', inutile fasciarsi la testa prima di essersela rotta. Chiacchierando, magari, un'idea sul da farsi poi mi verrà. Entriamo, prima di tutto.

Ovviamente, ho gli occhi di tutti addosso dal momento in cui metto un piede oltre la soglia.

’ _Chissà a quale nuova ed assurda serie di omicidi è collegata._ ’ Per ognuno di loro, ormai, sono un uccellaccio del malaugurio. Parte di me, certo, non li biasima. Quand'è l’ultima volta che sono passata di qua per qualcosa di futile, tipo una multa? D’altro canto, vorrei proprio vedere che farebbero loro al posto mio. Chissà quanti di loro non sarebbero già impazziti. Li ignoro, tenendo alto lo sguardo, raggiungendo senza indugi la scrivania di Jordan.

Mi sorride, quasi non si aspettasse che gli comunichi dove trovare un nuovo cadavere. M’invita a sedermi, controllando che la porta dell’ufficio dello Sceriffo sia chiusa.

“Dimmi, Lydia, cosa ti porta qui da noi?” Lascia perdere i convenevoli e va dritto al punto, fortunatamente. Non sono particolarmente in vena di tante chiacchiere, quando la felicità di una persona a cui tengo molto potrebbe essere nelle mani di un sociopatico che si diverte a lanciare maledizioni a destra e a manca.

“Ho come l’impressione che una nostra vecchia conoscenza stia per tornare a Beacon Hills, e non perché preso da un’irrefrenabile nostalgia. So di non poterti chiedere come raggiungerlo, perché magari neanche sapete dov'è. Dopotutto non c’era nulla che lo incriminasse, giusto? Quindi, naturalmente, non è che potesse essere tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza, ma…” Ma da quand'è che cerco di affogare il mio interlocutore sotto una cascata di parole, manco fossi Stiles? Quel ragazzo ha davvero una pessima influenza su di me. Dovrei smetterla di frequentarlo.

“… ma l’abbiamo fatto comunque, perché abbiamo notato che in realtà non ha mai lasciato la città ma si è soltanto trasferito in periferia.” Completa lui la frase, prendendomi di sorpresa. Per un attimo mi assale il dubbio che, magari, non stiamo parlando della stessa persona. In effetti, la sensazione che gli ho menzionato potrebbe benissimo riferirsi a qualcun altro, alla fonte primaria dei miei problemi e di quelli di Scott. Nonché di mezza città.

“Non sto parlando di Peter Hale, eh.” Chiarisco, giusto per scrupolo.

“Nemmeno io.” Ribatte lui, senza scomporsi. “C’è qualcos’altro di cui avevi bisogno?” Già l’ha percepito che non sono qui per una vaga segnalazione. E nemmeno per salvare qualcuno. Avrei potuto metterli in guardia al telefono. Avrei chiesto dello Sceriffo. È parecchio intuitivo, Jordan. Non so quanto sia da attribuire al lavoro che fa e quando sia invece frutto della sua natura non umana, non è che conti granché (è pura curiosità _scientifica_ ). Fatto sta che non me la sento di mentirgli ulteriormente. Arriverebbe comunque alla verità, ed io farei la figura dell’idiota che ha creduto di poterlo raggirare.

“In realtà non credo che abbia intenzione di creare altri disordini, ma avrei comunque bisogno di mettermi in contatto con lui. Non è una questione di vita o di morte, ma riguarda Stiles e Derek. Non sono più gli stessi da quando quello sciroccato è sparito dalla circolazione e vorrei capire perché.” Gli spiego, brevemente.

“Immagino che se anche non ti dicessi dov’è, andresti a bussare ad ogni porta pur di trovarlo…” Dovrebbe essere un rimprovero, ma se me lo dice a quel modo – con quel sorriso – non posso che prenderlo come un complimento alla mia tenacia.

Hai ragione, caro mio. Forse non lo farei di persona perché non ho bisogno che la gente guardi mia madre con ulteriore pietà, come a dire ‘poverina, oltre che pazza sua figlia è pure molesta. Pensa che l’altro giorno ha suonato il mio campanello in cerca di un certo Cassidy Parker…’ . No, grazie. Quei due passerebbero per scout in cerca di un compagno scomparso, probabilmente. Impietosirebbero chiunque e, magari, alla fine lo si raggiungerebbe comunque Cassidy. Affidarm.. affidar **ci** a Jordan, però, è la soluzione più rapida.

“Immagini bene.”

Per un momento pare indeciso sul da farsi. Poi mi chiede “Sicura di non volerne parlare con lo Sceriffo?”

“Sicurissima.” Insisto, annuendo.

“Allora andiamo.”

Cassidy Parker è un sadico. Non mostra alcun rimorso per il male che ha causato, anzi fatica a celare una certa felicità nell’avere la conferma che le sue azioni hanno lasciato segni percepibili ancora oggi.

Cassidy Parker è un parassita, che all’idea di avere sia me sia Jordan in debito con lui condivide ogni particolare dell’incantesimo scagliato contro Stiles e Derek.

Cassidy Parker è un buco nell’acqua.

Già: siamo venuti fin qui a vedere la sua brutta faccia – non poi così tremenda, ma il fatto di stare attorno a gente assurdamente bella ha alzato molto i miei standard, lo ammetto – e non è servito a niente. Perché mai mi aspettassi che fosse utile rivolgerci a lui, nemmeno lo so più.

Li ha fatti semplicemente agire secondo i loro desideri, i loro istinti. Non ha creato nulla che già non ci fosse. Per una cosa del genere ci sarebbe voluto il sacrificio di tre vergini, e comunque avrebbe dovuto compierlo uno dei due. Il moto di nausea che mi viene nel realizzare che è ciò che ha fatto Jennifer con Derek non passa inosservato a Jordan, ma certo non posso parlargliene ora. Sono stati anni difficili per tutti ma, wow, pare che per lui non ci sia mai un attimo di tregua. Mi è ancora più chiaro, ora, perché si ostina a negare l’evidenza. Non per questo, però, intendo permettergli di continuare a farlo.

Insomma, quanto è emerso dalla nostra conversazione non è nulla di nuovo. Conferma semplicemente ciò che un po’ tutti – tranne, forse, Scott che proprio non riesce a vedere Stiles sotto una certa luce (specie con Derek – vale a dire che l’incantesimo ha forzatamente sbloccato la situazione di stallo in cui si trovavano da mesi ed ora, siccome sono **veri** uomini, negano l’accaduto e soprattutto i sentimenti emersi in tale circostanza.

“Mi dispiace.” Dice Jordan, una volta risaliti in macchina. “Forse bisogna prenderlo come un segno che è meglio lasciare che le cose procedano secondo i loro tempi?”

Tesoro mio, ma tu non stai parlando di Stiles e Derek. Stai parlando di noi. E noi ci decideremo a smetterla di far finta di avere solo un vago interesse l’uno verso l’altra (e viceversa, sarò onesta) in tempi piuttosto brevi. Una volta che avrai appurato che a mia madre interessa solo che la persona che frequento tenga a me, il che è un enorme passo avanti rispetto a quando contava soltanto quanti soldi avesse Jackson o di come Aiden si potesse permettere quella moto, non vedo quali altri ostacoli ci possano essere. Al branco, così come allo Sceriffo, basta tu non sia un kanima. L’unico problema potresti essere tu, che alle volte ancora mi vedi come una ragazzina. Da cui, comunque, sei attratto. Devi solo capire che non c’è niente di male, nell’esserlo (ehi, ricordati che sono maggiorenne ormai). Posso aspettare che ciò accada. Magari svegliati prima che io diventi vecchia e più acida di quanto già non sono, grazie.

Quei due, però, più aspettano più rischiano di sotterrarsi sotto una valanga di giustificazioni che possano impedirgli di riflettere su ciò che provano. Di ammetterlo. Attendere che le cose seguano il loro corso, con quei due, non è un’opzione fattibile. “Taci e guida.” Borbotto, stroncando senza appello la sua proposta.

“Agli ordini, Miss Martin. Dove la porto?”

“Alla clinica veterinaria di Alan Deaton, presto.”

È l’ultima spiaggia.

Perché no, Scott, il gioco della bottiglia te lo puoi anche scordare.

  


  



	2. Kira & Malia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I libretti che trovate a fine capitolo sono parte del bellissimo fanmix che [Eloriee](http://eloriee.livejournal.com) ha creato come gift a questa storia e che potrte trovare [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2521286)

Ciò che ha proposto Deaton è così basilare che, come c'era da aspettarsi, ci ritroviamo a chiederci com'è che noi non ci siamo arrivati.

Essenzialmente si tratta di approfittare del desiderio di Stiles di diventare un Emissario.

Di chiedergli di tenere sotto osservazione Derek, come parte della sua formazione per il ruolo.

È la seconda maledizione che colpisce il licantropo, dopo quella che l'ha reso umano per un paio di mesi.

Ci sono stati effetti a lungo termine, questa volta? Se sì, quali?

Questa è la domanda alla quale deve trovare risposta.

Stiles potrà anche trovare la cosa insensata, ma si fida di Deaton abbastanza per starlo a sentire e fare almeno un tentativo.

Il successo di questo piano, comunque, dipende ancora in gran parte da noi.

Dalla nostra capacità di trovare nuovi quesiti, nuove curiosità a cui Stiles può rispondere solo stando a stretto contatto con Derek.

Be', ragazzi, lasciate questo arduo compito a me. E no, Scott, non hanno tutte a che fare con le capacità di Hale tra le lenzuola.

So per esperienza personale che là sotto... Là sotto? Oddio, ripigliamoci.

Io che non mi faccio problemi ad immaginare Derek e Stiles che scopano come non ci fosse un domani poi non so chiamare le cose con il loro nome, manco fossi Anastasia Steele?

Sì, si sta parlando di...

Cazzi, sì Kira, esatto, cazzi.

Fatto sta che, come dicevo, so che l'anatomia dei suddetti è assolutamente umana e non ha nulla in comune con quella lupina.

La resistenza, quella sì che è sovrannaturale... Così come la forza. Ci si potrebbe interrogare su come un umano possa reggere a certi ritmi, a meno che non abbia talento nascosto come gli Argent.

Ma no, non alla sfera sessuale - benché io ammetta che sia molto interessante, specie tra quei due - che si riferiscono le mie domande.

No, sono molto più innocenti. Molto più insidiose.

Conoscendolo da diversi anni saprà se una certa dieta influisce o meno sui poteri rigenerativi di Derek, no? E già che ci siamo, qual è il suo piatto preferito? Qual è quello che cucina più spesso? Ovvio che, vivendo da solo da diversi anni se la cavi ai fornelli, ma è rimasto ad un livello di pura sopravvivenza o sa preparare anche qualcosa di sfizioso?

E come mai indossa sempre abiti di colori così poco vivaci? E' una tattica per mimetizzarsi nella notte, o tra l'arredo scuro e minimalista del suo appartamento, oppure è semplicemente contrario alle tinte pastello?

E, per concludere, perché diavolo non si porta mai dei vestiti di ricambio quando sa che si trasformerà completamente in un lupo?

Non che non apprezzi lo spettacolo - e, a giudicare dal modo in cui Stiles evita il mio sguardo, lo apprezza molto pure lui - ma non si sente un po' troppo osservato, a starsene lì nudo in mezzo a noi? O, dopo la metamorfosi, per Derek sono soltanto sciocchi dettagli?

"Non vedo come questo possa servire alla mia ricerca, Kira." Commenta, lui, evasivo.

"Lo so." Ribatto, senza pudore. "Ma non un peccato sapere così poco di Derek? Insomma, è un nostro amico e malapena sappiamo quand'è il suo compleanno... e siamo all'oscuro di quanti anni compia. O di quale sia un regalo che gli piacerebbe ricevere. Un Emissario dovrebbe assicurarsi che nessuno venga escluso dal branco, anche quando si tiene in disparte di sua spontanea volontà... O almeno, io la penso così."

Le mie sono, ovviamente, tutte curiosità che si potrebbero facilmente soddisfare chiedendo al diretto interessato. La sfida che sto lanciando a Stiles è di trovare una risposta alle mie domande semplicemente tramite un attento studio del soggetto. Derek Hale, nel nostro caso. Visto che deve tenerlo d'occhio per conto di Deaton... perché non raccoglierla, questa mia sfida?

Esita, tamburellando nervosamente le dita sul volante. Sa che deve decidersi in fretta, prima che Derek scenda nel parcheggio e ci chieda perché diamine abbiamo deciso di metterci a discutere proprio sotto casa sua.

Sospira sconsolato e poi si volta verso di me.

"State architettando qualcosa, voi altri?" Chiede, osservandomi con sospetto.

"No, perché?" Rispondo, cercando di suonare sorpresa dal suo interrogativo. Fallisco, ovviamente: le mie capacità interpretative sono pari a zero. Non mi lascio scoraggiare, però, e continuo con la mia farsa. "Sai di qualche minaccia in vista?"

Sebbene si sia accorto che sto mentendo, che gli sto nascondendo qualcosa, non indaga ulteriormente.

"No, è che Scott mi ha fatto un discorso praticamente identico giusto stamattina." Dice, alquanto stranito.

"Oh, sul serio? Che coincidenza." Per favore, qualcuno mi tappi la bocca. "Io e Scott siamo davvero sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, eh?"

Stiles inarca un sopracciglio, come a dire 'a volte credo che condividiate un solo cervello', ma io continuo - imperterrita - a sorridergli. Di questo passo mi verrà una paresi facciale.

"Sarà..." Replica, dubbioso. "Spero che sappiate quel che state facendo, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti."

 _'So che è qualcosa che mi riguarda, ma mi fido di Scott a tal punto da non aver bisogno di sapere altro'_ è il messaggio implicito che colgo nelle sue parole. Meno male che il suddetto non è qui, o davanti ad una tale ammissione di totale fiducia avrebbe finito per rivelargli ogni cosa. Io stessa faccio fatica a non menzionargli quale sia il nostro scopo reale, adesso.

"Lo spero anche io." Mormoro, mentre scendiamo dalla Jeep e c'incamminiamo verso l'appartamento di Derek. "Davvero."

  


  


*********************************

  


Dovrei collaborare, dicono.

Dovrei farlo per il bene di Stiles, sostengono.

Come se con me non fosse stato felice, o come se con Derek potrebbe esserlo molto di più.

Ma cosa ne sa questo branco di allucinati? Cosa parlano, loro che vedono cose che non esistono?

Okay, posso anche riconoscere che quei due abbiano qualcosa in comune. Quel qualcosa si chiama Scott, e quindi? Il fatto di avere un amico in comune non li rende più che conoscenti, andiamo.

Vabbé... Posso perfino concordare che ormai siano più che conoscenti, che oltre a tollerarsi si possano addirittura apprezzare ma... non c'è nient'altro tra loro. Non c'è mai stato - Stiles fa tanto il cinico, ma ha salvato Derek perché la sua coscienza non gli avrebbe permesso altrimenti - e mai ci sarà.

Non intendo, perciò, sprecare il mio tempo dietro alle loro stronzate. Non quando nessuno è in pericolo di vita, e non quando posso occuparmi di come riavere indietro Stiles, piuttosto.

Più ripenso a come ci siamo lasciati, e meno ne capisco la ragione. Stavamo bene insieme. Ovvio che ci fossero volte in cui litigavamo, in cui ci allontanavamo, ma credo sia normale. Le nostre incomprensioni si sono sempre risolte con poche chiacchiere e tanto sesso. Perché, quindi, non è più tornato da me?

Da **me** , che sono la persona giusta per lui?

 **Io** sono la sua metà mancante - sì, Lydia mi ha fatto leggere quella favoletta delle anime divise a metà: è ciò che, per la mia parte animale, rappresenta un **compagno** \- dopotutto, mica mio cugino.

Non ho niente contro di lui, lo conosco a malapena ma lo compatisco per tutto il male che gli è stato fatto tanto da Kate quanto dal mio padre biologico... ma ciò non significa che sia disposta a lasciargli Stiles.

Anche perché non è che Stiles sia veramente interessato a lui, e lo stesso vale per Derek.

C'è semplicemente dell'imbarazzo tra loro, qualcosa che è la diretta conseguenza della maledizione di quello stregone del cazzo. _'Collabora.'_ Dicono, pensando di saperne più di me.

 _'Hai mai considerato che l'essere il tuo "compagno" non significhi necessariamente che tu sia la persona con cui Stiles vuole passare il resto della sua vita? Per gli umani non funziona mica così, sai'_ Ha osato insinuare Lydia, ovviamente mossa dalla propria gelosia. Finge di non voler più avere un ragazzo della sua età, ma io so che mente.

So che punta a Stiles, anche se nasconde dietro ad un patetico corteggiamento di Parrish. Si presta addirittura a questa assurda messa in scena per avvicinare Stiles e Derek... Il tutto per dimostrare quanto **lei** sia diversa da me, quanto **lei** lo abbia a cuore. Ma per favore. Non la posso biasimare per l'interesse nei confronti di Stiles, ma da un'amica gradirei dell'onestà.

D'accordo. Collaborerò, se è ciò che vogliono.

Appena Stiles e Kira usciranno dall'appartamento di Derek e dopo aver ammirato il sorriso soddisfatto del mio ra... ex ragazzo... - sta mettendo assieme parecchie annotazioni da consegnare a Deaton, tutto qui - andrò a bussare alla sua porta e metterò le cose in chiaro.

Ed è esattamente ciò che faccio.

"Malia? C'è qualcosa che non va?" Mi domanda, sapendo che non sono il tipo da visite di cortesia... a differenza di quei due che se ne sono appena andati.

"Sei soltanto un progetto per lui. Te ne rendi conto, vero?" Taglio corto e vado subito al punto, perché non c'è bisogno di tanti giri di parole per farmi capire.

Mi aspetto in risposta un rassegnato 'Sì, lo so." ed invece se ne esce con un "Tu ne sai qualcosa, mh?" che mi spiazza.

Non mi è chiaro se si riferisca alla ricerca di Stiles, della quale evidentemente non è stato messo al corrente o se stia insinuando che io sono come ci si senta ad essere un suo progetto... perché una volta che ha ha portato a termine il mio inserimento e la mia integrazione nella società umana ha perso gran parte del suo interesse verso di me.

"Io so tutto." Ribatto, ugualmente criptica.

“Buon per te.” Sorride, ma il suo tono è sarcastico.

Sto per chiarirgli il motivo per cui sono passata da lui, prendendolo per il colletto della sua maglietta – di un colore troppo vivace per lui, un azzurro che fa risaltare i suoi occhi e nel notarlo mi sale una rabbia… che crede di ottenere, a farsi bello per Stiles? – ma mi blocca, afferrando il mio polso.

“Ti ringrazio per l’informazione, lo terrò presente. Se non hai intenzione di scendere in particolari, però..."

"Non hai bisogno di chiedermi di andarmene, lo faccio volentieri. E dovresti considerare di farlo anche tu, per il bene di Stiles. Vedi di mettere fine a questa farsa quanto prima. Derek. "

Annuisce. Ottimo.

Soddisfatta che abbia capito l'antifona, mi libero della sua presa e me ne torno a casa.

Derek se ne andrà ed il problema sarà risolto. Semplice.

No, non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, ragazzi.

Quando Malia Tate collabora, lo fa sul serio. Avevate dei dubbi, forse?

  


  



	3. Melissa, Sceriffo, Jordan, Braeden, Deaton, Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I libretti che trovate a fine capitolo sono parte del bellissimo fanmix che [Eloriee](http://eloriee.livejournal.com) ha creato come gift a questa storia e che potrte trovare [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2521286)

“Derek, per favore.” Che mi hai chiamato a fare, se poi non mi stai manco ad ascoltare? Cercavi Scott, certo.

Avresti potuto mettere giù quando ti ho comunicato che è fuori con Kira, o chiudere direttamente al ‘Pronto?’ come fai quando risponde Raphael.

Forse non ti è chiaro che non è soltanto Scott a considerarti come parte della famiglia, ormai. Se per lui sei come un fratello maggiore, per me sei come un figlio. Perciò, se credo che tu stia facendo un’immensa cazzata, io te lo dico senza farmi tanti problemi. Avessi voluto sentire qualcuno che ti desse ragione, che ti dicesse esattamente ciò che desideravi sentirti dire, cioè che la soluzione è andarsene da Beacon Hills e trasferirsi in Argentina… be’, avresti dovuto chiamare Cora, magari.

“Non conosco i dettagli di questa storia, ma conosco Stiles. Se te ne andassi e lui pensasse di essere la causa della tua fuga, ti verrebbe a cercare in capo al mondo per tentare di convincerti a ripensarci, a tornare. E, prendendoti per sfinimento, è probabile che avrebbe successo. Scappare, quindi, è del tutto inutile.”

Forse sei rimasto a quando Stiles e Scott ti tolleravano a malapena. Forse vuoi rimanerci, perché pensi di non meritare di meglio, e mi si spezza al cuore a pensare che possa essere una possibilità.

“Effettivamente…” Oh bene, è confortante sentire che non hai perso il lume della ragione. “Scusa, non so nemmeno come siamo finiti a discutere di me e Stiles.”

“Figurati. Non puoi menzionare una ‘festa d’addio’ e poi aspettarti che io non indaghi… Comunque ogni occasione è per enchiladas e sopapillas: ti mando le mie ricette via mail. È per quello che avevi chiamato, no?”

****************************************

Crisi arginata, a detta di Melissa.

Posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché dopo che quell'idiota se n'è andato in Messico senza dirmi nulla, avrei dovuto metterlo sotto stretta sorveglianza per assicurarmi che non si vada a ficcare in chissà quale casino.

Può farlo anche qui, ovviamente, ma almeno a Beacon Hills posso tenerlo d'occhio ed arginare i danni.

Raccogliere i cocci, come sto facendo ora.

La questione, infatti, non è ancora risolta. La tensione tra quei due, venutasi a creare dopo quel maledettissimo pomeriggio, non si è ancora dissipata del tutto.

Ci sono comunque dei progressi: Stiles è sollevato dal fatto che Derek non abbia alcun rancore nei suoi confronti per quanto accaduto sotto l'influsso della maledizione - convinzione che ti sarebbe sgretolata dopo un'eventuale fuga di Derek... grazie ancora per averlo fatto desistere, Melissa.

Il passo successivo sarebbe persuadere Derek del fatto che nemmeno lui ha agito in una maniera di cui debba vergognarsi, e che non c'è nulla di cui si debba sentire in colpa. Un passo che ancora non è stato fatto, perché qualcuno sta esitando da settimane, ormai.

Non conosco i dettagli di questa storia, ma conosco Stiles. E so che una domanda come “Se due persone fanno sesso completamente ubriache… ci sono comunque implicazioni circa la non consensualità della cosa, legalmente parlando?” non mi può venir posta soltanto per avere chiarimenti circa una discutibile scena appena vista in TV. No, non mi chiederebbe con tanta tranquillità una cosa (per lui) tanto imbarazzante senza che la suddetta domanda sia collegata a circostanze molto concrete di cui avrei davvero gradito non venire a conoscenza.

“Legalmente parlando, Stiles, ci vuole qualcuno che sporga denuncia perché crede che l’altra persona si sia approfittata della situazione. Eticamente parlando, invece? La responsabilità cadrebbe chi era più sobrio tra i due, suppongo.” Ho risposto, senza che mi sfuggisse il suo mormorato “Sicuramente ero io…” che ha confermato i miei timori.

Non che mi disturbi che sia andato a letto con un uomo.

Mi disturba che questo uomo sia Derek, e non soltanto per la differenza di età tra lui e mio figlio.

Non ho niente contro di lui, ma vorrei che Stiles frequentasse qualcuno di un po’ meno problematico, un po’ meno vittima degli eventi e di situazioni che lo mettono continuamente in pericolo di vita. Qualcuno di allegro, solare, qualcuno che gli ridia la spensieratezza persa da quando Claudia… Malia, Malia o Lydia sarebbero anche andate bene ma la loro natura sovrannaturale le rende un ambito bersaglio per cacciatori e mercenari tanto quanto Derek. E poi, biologicamente Malia è pur sempre una Hale… Quindi no, grazie.

Mi disturbano le circostanze, perché se proprio qualcosa doveva succedere tra mio figlio e Derek Hale, ovvio che avrei preferito che la cosa fosse consensuale, e non influenzata da stregoni ed incantesimi. E già sarei sul piede di guerra, infischiandomene delle capacità sovrannaturali di Derek, se non avessi la netta impressione che fosse una cosa voluta da entrambi… ma non così, non tramite forze esterne che hanno annullato il loro libero arbitrio.

Se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe andarsene di qui, poi, quello è Stiles. Verso un college prestigioso che gli dia il futuro che merita. Non dovrebbe accontentarsi di frequentare una facoltà qualsiasi solo per rimanere vicino al ‘branco’. Ho provato a parlargliene, ma non ne vuole sapere.

Claudia, saresti orgogliosa di sapere che tuo figlio è testardo almeno quanto te… specie quando gli si chiede di mettere se stesso davanti agli altri. Neanche per sogno, giusto?

“Io non scappo, papà.” Insiste. Be’, allora lascia che ti dica che è esattamente quello che stai facendo ora. Non fisicamente, certo. Ma stai fuggendo dalla realtà, dall'ammettere cosa provi per Derek.

Potrò non essere entusiasta all’idea che tu ti sia innamorato proprio di lui – però, in fondo, non è stata una tua scelta… è successo e basta – ma ciò non significa che io intenda mettervi i bastoni fra le ruote o che. Non siamo mica in una telenovela sudamericana, per carità. Anzi, se posso fare qualcosa che vi aiuti a chiarirvi…

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando…” Borbotti. Ancora mi dici bugie, eh? Menti, sia a me sia a te stesso.

Dovresti smetterla. Non sei per nulla convincente, sai?

“Io sono convinto del contrario, invece. Ma fa pure come credi. Forse a forza di ripeterti che è stata un’esperienza da dimenticare, su cui non c’è più niente da dire e men che meno da discutere con Derek, magari finirai davvero per convincertene.”

*******************************************

Ne ho viste e sentite abbastanza, di testimonianze, da capire perfettamente quello che stanno passando Derek e Stiles.

Gente che, candidamente, ha ammesso di non provare alcun rimorso per le proprie azioni. Persone che hanno confessato che l’arrivo di Cassidy Parker in città ha coinciso con il realizzarsi delle loro fantasie più violente e, talvolta, omicide. Una tra tutte mi è rimasta impressa. Quella di una donna dai lineamenti gentili, che un sorriso serafico sulle labbra mi ha detto “Ma io volevo ammazzarlo, quel figlio di… donna di facili costumi. Soltanto che non ne avevo mai avuto il coraggio. Sa com’è, uno non si va a rovinare la vita così. Non mi andava di finire in prigione, e permettergli di avere l’ennesima vittoria su di me. E poi, un giorno, mi sono svegliata ed ho cambiato idea. Non saprei dirle cosa sia successo, so solo che non avrei avuto pace finché non mi fossi liberata di lui. Ed ora che l’ho fatto non mi nasconderò dietro l’incapacità di intendere e di volere. È giusto che io paghi, così come ha fatto lui.”

È come quando ti accorgi di avere fatto una cazzata da ubriaco, e non riesci a capacitarti di aver perso il controllo fino a quel punto. Le cose che hai fatto, però, non è che non siano andate contro la tua volontà. Erano mesi, anni, che te le tenevi dentro. È una consapevolezza che ti rende difficile ammettere che la colpa non è tua, ma di chi ha messo l’alcol - senza che tu manco lo sapessi - nel tuo drink… che ti rende quasi impossibile riconoscere che l’altra persona coinvolta nella tua ‘cazzata’ fosse ugualmente poco lucida.

Ed anche se fosse, be’, non ti è di alcun conforto.

Sorrido nel vedere i tentativi di Lydia e degli altri di avvicinarli, di trovare qualcosa che allenti la tensione tra loro, quando la soluzione è una sola (ma neanche lontanamente semplice): sedersi – ad un tavolo, su un sofà, davanti ad una birra o delle patatine – ed essere onesti l’uno con l’altro.

Purtroppo non ho abbastanza familiarità con quei due, altrimenti li prenderei e li rinchiuderei in una stanza finché non si decidono a farlo. Poco importa se ci volessero mesi.

Posso, perciò, contribuire soltanto con qualche osservazione. Dire loro “Ma perché continui a tormentarti ripensando a quel pomeriggio? In fondo non hai mica ucciso nessuno” o “Ma ti sei mai chiesto come l’ha vissuta lui, la maledizione? Glielo hai mai domandato? Sai perché anche lui si sente in colpa?” e sperare che nel cercare una risposta inizino a muoversi nella giusta direzione.

L’idea di Deaton, se non altro, gli ha dimostrato che non rischiano d’innescare la fine del mondo a stare nella stessa stanza. È un piccolo passo, ma fondamentale perché riallaccino come si deve il loro rapporto.

“Hai preso a cuore le vicende del nostro branco di disadattati, eh, Jordan?” mi punzecchia Lydia, vedendomi pensieroso.

“Fin troppo.” Ammetto. E non è perché senta un dovere morale nel farlo, dopo che Argent se n’è andato. Non sono nemmeno spinto dalla gratitudine verso chi mi ha fatto capire la mia vera natura – occhi iridescenti e capacità di sopravvivere alle fiamme a parte… io rimango umano – ma è che mi ci sono affezionato a questi ragazzini. Li voglio vedere sereni e felici. Prima tra tutti Lydia, certo, ma anche i suoi amici.

Forse quello di cui ha bisogno Derek è il punto di vista di qualcuno che lo conosce meglio di noi.

Qualcuno di cui si fida ciecamente, qualcuno che sia ciò che Scott è per Stiles. Perché se quest’ultimo sembra essersi smosso, per quanto lievemente, dalla propria posizione (riassumibile in ‘fingerò che tu non esista per il resto dei miei giorni, okay?’), Derek sembra ancora arenato sul ‘fingerò che di te me ne freghi ben poco’.

Espongo la mia idea a Lydia. “E se contattassimo Cora? Posso farlo: ho le mie risorse.” Suggerisco, voltandomi verso di lei.

Sono quasi certo che mi rivolgerà uno sguardo scettico, ma non è così.

“Sai che non è affatto una cattiva idea?”

************************************

So che vuoi sbattermi la porta in faccia, ragazzino. Ma non lo farai.

Per due motivi, essenzialmente.

Primo: perché sono una donna, e ti è stato insegnato che non si liquida in modo tanto scortese qualcuno che appartenga al gentil sesso – a meno che non si tratti di una pazza psicopatica tipo Kate Argent, naturalmente.

Secondo: perché hai di fronte a te qualcuno che è sopravvissuto ad un tête-à-tête con un branco di Alfa e a chissà quali altre, innumerevoli, situazioni talmente pericolose che neanche osi immaginarle.

“Qual è il motivo della tua visita, Braeden?” Mi chiedi, ma tu già lo sai. Non è per la madre di Malia.

Di quel problemino ci si siamo già liberati tempo fa, ricordi?

“Non trattarlo come un esperimento. O come un progetto. Non lo merita.”

Mi aspetto che agiti le sue braccia, che mi spari contro una scarica di parole per farmi capire che non sa assolutamente a cosa io mi riferisca. Che non ha la benché minima idea di cosa io stia dicendo.

Oppure che sono io a non aver afferrato quello che c’è tra loro due. Che io non posso certo giudicare, dopo aver frequentato Derek solo per un paio di mesi e poi essermene andata come nulla fosse.

Mi aspetto che mi contraddica, insomma, non certo che mi dia ragione.

Non che sorrida amaramente, dicendo “Lo so. Non lo è mai stato, non per me. Avevo solo bisogno di una scusa per riavvicinarmi a lui..”

Ma questo Derek non lo sa. Lo immagina, perché con gli anni è nettamente migliorato nelle sue capacità di saper interpretare i pensieri e le intenzioni altrui… ma poi si dà dell’idiota per essersi messo in testa un’idea del genere.

“Non è a me che lo devi dire, ma a Derek.”

Stiles annuisce, e questo mi basta.

Wow, è stato molto più semplice di quanto non pensassi.

Forse sono partita prevenuta su questo ragazzino.

Forse l’ho sottovalutato.

Forse ha davvero a cuore Derek, e sta capendo che fingere che non sia successo nulla non è poi tanto meglio che continuare ad evitarsi.

Comunque sia, finiamo presto a parlare di tutt’altro. Mi chiede se posso insegnare pure a lui le basi della lotta corpo a corpo, illustrargli come maneggiare armi che non siano pistole o fucili – le armi da fuoco le ha già imparate ad usare da suo padre, dopo anni di continue ed estenuanti insistenze.

Mi offro di farlo ben volentieri, e come forma di pagamento chiedo solo che sia onesto con Derek. Che la prossima volta che varcherà la soglia del suo appartamento gli confessi ciò che prova.

Che gli dica “no, senti, tra noi non ci potrà mai essere nulla… non voglio mai più avere a che fare con un Hale: è la ragione per cui ho mollato Malia” o “dammi una possibilità, Derek, voglio stare con te: è la ragione per cui ho mollato Malia” poco importa. Le opzioni, però, sono queste due. Solamente queste due, e nessun’altra. Non devono essercene altre, chiaro?

“Cristallino.” Annuisce con tanta convinzione da essere quasi buffo – fatico a non mettermi a sorridere, sul serio – ed il modo in cui si agitano le sue mani certo non gli dà una maggiore parvenza di serietà.

Ma voglio fidarmi.

Ci tiene alle mie lezioni.

E ci tiene a Derek, m pare.

Be’, altrimenti gli farò rimpiangere di essere nato. Già. Ma non credo sarà necessario. Proprio no.

******************************

Talia, tuo figlio è testardo almeno quanto te.

Soprattutto quando si tratta di ammettere che, tutto sommato, un po’ di felicità se la merita.

Che non tutte le colpe ricadono sulle sue spalle, che non tutto è una sua responsabilità.

O che è meglio chiedere ad una persona come stia vivendo una determinata situazione, piuttosto che dare per scontato di saperlo già ed agire di conseguenza E io posso fare ben poco per lui, perché è da Derek che deve partire l’iniziativa.

Stiles l’ho già indirizzato, e mi sta dando grandi soddisfazioni. Non perde neanche un dettaglio riguardo al soggetto del suo ‘studio’, riporta l’inappetenza e l’insonnia sopraggiunte dopo l’incontro con Cassidy Parker e le supporta con dati che non lasciano spazio ad alcun dubbio. Annota anche una certa tendenza a rendersi sempre meno presentabile ad ogni sua visita, come se potesse far desistere Stiles dai suoi propositi non facendosi la doccia e la barba.

Tutto nella norma, comunque. Quelli riportati da Stiles sono i tipici sintomi dell’ansia generalizzata, un male che spesso colpisce chi si rinchiude nei propri pensieri invece di agire.

L’unica cosa che un po’ mi preoccupa – ma neanche poi tanto, in verità – è che non si sia più trasformato in lupo, da allora. Derek non è mai stato restio ad affidarsi ai suoi istinti, non ha mai visto la sua natura di licantropo come qualcosa da nascondere, ma ora… Ecco, non vorrei che regredisse e lo faccio presente a Stiles non appena mi porta il resoconto settimanale.

Conta di occuparsene personalmente quanto prima, mi dice. Si assicurerà che la regressione non accada, promette.

"Sei sicuro di sapere quello ce stai facendo, Stiles? E di conoscere le conseguenze delle tue azioni?” Gli domando, prima che esca dalla clinica per andare da Derek. È l’ultimo degli appuntamenti che hanno fissato: il periodo di osservazione è giunto al termine.

“Per nulla.” Ribatte, candidamente. “Ma non ho altra scelta.”

******************************************

Tuo figlio è testardo almeno quanto te, Talia.

Se si mette in testa che valga la pena dare una chance a Stiles non c'è modo di farlo desistere.

Quando, in realtà, è un peccato che la nogitsune non ci abbia liberato di lui. È anche diffidente quanto te nei miei confronti, sai? Certo, non posso di dire di non avergliene dato motivo…

La mia priorità è il potere, lo è sempre stato e sempre lo sarà e farò qualsiasi cosa per averlo. Gradirei non dover passare sul cadavere di un parente, però. Magari su quello di Scott. Sicuramente su quello di Stiles.

Tuttavia, so che al prossimo passo falso Derek non esiterà ad uccidermi.

A farmi a pezzi ed assicurarsi che io non possa tornare a causare altri danni. Quindi mi limito ad osservare ed instillare dubbi nella testa di mio nipote.

E se in realtà Cassidy Parker si fosse accordato con Stiles per scagliarti quella maledizione? Perché sapeva che, altrimenti, non avrebbe avuto alcuna chance con te, mio caro Derek?

Dimmi, vuoi davvero trascinarlo a fondo con te? Ci staresti pensando sul serio, se tra voi due non fosse successo nulla? Ecco, appunto. Come volevasi dimostrare.

Fareste meglio a sparire l’uno dalla vita dell’altro, non stare a sentire chi sostiene il contrario. Lascialo perdere ed andiamocene di qui. No, il Sud America è troppo vicino. Raggiungiamo Jackson a Londra o Isaac in Francia, piuttosto.

Come dici? No, non ho parlato con Maila, ma mi fa piacere che sia sulla mia stessa lunghezza d’onda.

Anche lei, comunque, farebbe bene a smetterla di perdere tempo dietro a Stiles. Stesso dicasi per Scott.

Ehi, se non ti piace quello che ho da dirti potresti anche evitare di venirmi a cercare. Potresti seguire i consigli di Melissa McCall. È lei che ti ha visto crescere e ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro, no?

Eppure torni ogni volta, ogni giorno dopo che Stiles se n’è andato dal tuo appartamento.

Perché ne sei conscio, in fondo: zio Peter ha ragione. Come sempre, d’altronde. Il tuo posto non è qui, non è accanto a Stiles.

Per trovarlo, il tuo posto, devi liberarti del suddetto peso morto. Chiarisciti con lui e digli di non venirti più a cercare.

Fai le valigie e vattene, senza tornare mai più. È la soluzione migliore per te, per Stiles, per Scott e per tutto quel branco di adolescenti allo sbando. Per tutti, a farla breve.

Soprattutto per me.


	4. Cora, Derek, and Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I libretti che trovate a fine capitolo sono parte del bellissimo fanmix che [Eloriee](http://eloriee.livejournal.com) ha creato come gift a questa storia e che potrte trovare [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2521286)

_Ehi,_

_Cos’è questa storia che te ne vorresti andare da Beacon Hills e raggiungermi qui a sud dell’equatore?_

_Ti ricordo che ci hai già provato, e non mi pare che il tentativo abbia avuto molto successo._

_Non mi fraintendere, se vuoi fare un salto sei il benvenuto (sì, ho chiesto al capobranco e ha detto che non ci sono problemi, basta solo che non ti porti dietro McCall…) ma non cercare di farmi credere che non troveresti ben presto una scusa per tornare in California._

_Mi dicono che il problema sia Stiles. Sul serio? Ancora non ti sei deciso a tappargli quella sua boccaccia con la tua? Oppure l’hai fatto e adesso te ne penti? Perché sarebbe da te, quel ‘te’ così diverso dal fratello che conoscevo, quel ‘te’ che vorrei prendere a schiaffi. Già._

_Non ti consiglio di raggiungermi, Derek. Perché se tu fossi qui ti darei tanti di quelli schiaffi da farti passare la voglia di voltarti indietro. Ti prenderei a calci in culo, di qui fino a casa di Stiles. Smetterei soltanto dopo averti fatto cadere tra le sue braccia, sperando che magari tu possa schiacciarlo con il tuo dolce peso._

_No, non so di preciso cosa sia successo tra voi. No, non lo voglio sapere: non ne ho bisogno._

_Già so che non gli hai chiesto se anche lui, sotto sotto, non è affatto pentito di ciò che è accaduto. Se anche lui ha passato le ultime settimane a nascondersi dietro scuse scadenti perché era più facile che ammettere di voler stare con te._

_Fallo. Oggi. Appena letta questa mail; quando Stiles entrerà dalla tua porta. Non farmi venire lì a costringerti. Risparmia l’imbarazzo a entrambi – ti immagino a coprirti il volto con una mano mentre leggi quel che ti ho scritto, ma non credere che per me sia tanto più semplice intervenire in certi frangenti con te… cazzo, sei sempre mio fratello – e tira fuori le palle. Metaforicamente e letteralmente, okay?_

_Te lo meriti. Sì, ti meriti la tortura disumana che è stare al fianco di quello sproloquiante individuo._

_Sì, ti meriti di stare con una persona che ha imparato ad apprezzarti. Che ha visto il peggio di te, eppure non scappa. Che ha visto il meglio di te, eppure non ha preteso di averti tutto per sé._

_Guarda, preferirei anche io che non ti fossi innamorato di Stiles (sì, è così evidente che non ho bisogno di essere lì a vedervi flirtare, mi basta sentire come mi parli di lui al telefono), ma non per questo me ne starò in silenzio mentre ti neghi una possibilità di essere felice._

  


_Parlagli, e vedi di farmi sapere com’è andata._

  


_Stammi bene,_

  


_Cora._

_PS. No, non sbatterlo al muro (o contro la porta... so che vi piace) prima di esservi chiariti. Altrimenti mi tornate al punto di partenza, in cui nessuno dei due sa quel che sta pensando l’altro ma vuole fare il telepate della situazione…_

  


  


**********************************************************

  


No, così non si può andare avanti.

Non ne posso più di sentirmi dire come dovrei comportarmi, anche se non dò loro torto. Sono stato troppo indeciso, troppo vigliacco, finora. Il fatto è che prendere una decisione non è mica così facile come dicono.

Da una parte vorrei andarmene, come mi hanno suggerito sia Malia sia Peter. Benché riconosca che i loro consigli sono viziati da interessi personali, la fuga è un’opzione allettante.

Potrei ricominciare altrove, potrei evitare di rendere la vita di Stiles ancora più incasinata.

D’altra parte, mi trovo d’accordo anche con chi mi dice che tornerei nel giro di qualche mese. È la verità: io di qui non riesco ad andarmene. Tanto vale che resti. Tanto vale che confessi a Stiles quel che mi ronza in testa da quel pomeriggio. Magari sarà lui a scappare, una volta che avrà sentito quel che ho da dirgli.

“Senti…” Mi dice, esitando ad entrare nel mio appartamento. Non ha nulla con sé, né borse né zaini né pezzi di carta su cui prendere note: ha deciso di smettere di nascondersi dietro la scusa di volermi ‘osservare’ per farmi visita. “… devo parlarti. È urgente. Cioè, più che urgente è importante. Perché se fosse urgente non avrei aspettato così tanto a chiederti di starmi a sentire, però sì… è parecchio importante. Lo è per me, almeno. Poi, magari, a te sembrerà una cazzata, ma…” Gli tappo la bocca con il palmo di una mano, e l’altra lo tiro dentro e poi lo spingo contro la porta (mi dispiace, Cora, ma è più forte di me) e gli ringhio contro un “Non decidere a priori che per me sarà una cazzata, Stiles. “

“Okay, okay… Però lasciami un po’ di spazio, che se no mica mi ricordo cos’avevo da dirti.” Mi fa cenno d’allontanarmi, ed io di rimando lancio un’occhiata verso il divano. Ci si siede, mentre io vado a prendo due birre dal frigo. Le stappo con i denti – giusto per vederlo rabbrividire – e gliene passo una.

“Vuoi farmi ubriacare?” Chiede, con una punta di diffidenza che non mi sfugge. Effettivamente, tra tutte le cose che avrei potuto offrirgli, scegliere qualcosa che potrebbe alterare il suo stato di coscienza non è stata una scelta azzeccata. Prima che io possa riparare al mio errore, però, lui ne sta già bevendo un sorso.

“Voglio che ti rilassi. Non ti mangio mica.” Borbotto, un po’ risentito della sua accusa.

“Dai, lo so… Scherzavo. La lucidità mica mi abbandona dopo una birra soltanto.” Mi rassicura, prima di tornare al motivo che l’ha portato qui oggi. “Ma torniamo a noi. A quello che dovevo dirti. Che non so neanche da dove cominciare a dirtelo, perché temo non ti suoni affatto credibile ma più che giurarti che è la verità io non so che fare. Comunque… Il punto è: quel giorno non mi hai forzato a fare nulla che io non volessi, anzi. Erano settimane - no, mesi probabilmente – che desideravo farlo, ma non mi riusciva di ammetterlo a me stesso ed agire di conseguenza. La cotta per Lydia, la relazione con Malia… erano alternative meno scomode che dover venire a patti con l’essere bisessuale ed innamorato di qualcuno che mi considera poco più di un amico. Quindi, ecco, mi piacerebbe tornare ad essere tuo amico o poco più, anche se vorrei tanto di più e non per svalutare la tua amicizia che sarebbe comunque qualcosa di prezioso, eh… però, ecco, un amico non te lo porti a letto. Magari sì, se è un trombamico, ma per essere trombamici nessuno dei due deve avere un coinvolgimento emotivo diverso dall’affetto che c’è tra due amici, no, ed ecco, io già ce l’ho quindi escludiamolo. Che poi, se fossi capace di avere trombamici sarei andato da Scott, mica sarei venuto da te.” Beve un altro sorso di birra, e si mette comodo aspettando che io dica o faccia qualcosa.

Il suo è stato un lungo e farneticante monologo che ho seguito con non poca fatica ma di cui spero di aver colto i punti cruciali: 1) non ritengo tu abbia alcuna colpa per quel pomeriggio; 2) sono innamorato di te, Derek e 3) sono disponibile ad avere una relazione.

"Non mettermi in testa certe immagini, per favore." Gli dico, quasi ringhiando. Avrei volentieri evitato di avere flash di lui e Scott che... "Altrimenti mi passa la voglia di risponderti. Di dirti che per me è lo stesso. Non riguardo Scott, non fare quella faccia sconvolta brutto idiota che non sei altro. Riguardo il fatto che no, non ti trovo brutto. E nemmeno tanto idiota. Diciamo a un livello più tollerabile di idiozia rispetto al resto della gente. E smettila di provare a farmi il solletico, che vorrei fare un discorso meno sconnesso e delirante del tuo ed arrivare dritto al punto. Che è: anche io ho messo in atto esattamente quel che intendevo fare da mesi, se non anni, quel pomeriggio. Perciò nemmeno tu devi incolparti di nulla, siamo intesi?"

E per il resto, be', spero che un gesto possa essere più eloquente delle parole. Perciò mi avvicino, gli sollevo il mento con una mano e lo bacio sulle labbra. Dovrebbe bastare, no?

  


************************************************

  


Non è abbastanza, ma neanche lontanamente. Lo voglio spalmato sopra, sotto, e di fianco a me il più presto possibile. Nudo, preferibilmente. Sempre che non lo metta a disagio. A me fare un bello sprint verso una replica di quel pomeriggio, ma senza il condizionamento della maledizione, non dispiace affatto. Anzi, se c'è da metterci la firma sono già il primo della fila con una penna in mano. Capirei, però, se lui volesse andarci con i piedi di piombo.

Considerato che di solito non gli ci vuole poi molto tempo per finire a letto con qualcuno, posso sentirmi quasi speciale se faccio eccezione e con me decidesse di aspettare qualche mese. Però grazie, ma no grazie.

Di tempo ne abbiamo già sprecato abbastanza, credo.  
Davvero: qualcuno mi può dire perché abbiamo aspettato così tanto, di grazia?

No, perché ora che le sue labbra sono sulle mie io mica lo capisco. Ora che posso toccare con mano se, effettivamente, la sua pelle è ancora liscia come l’ultima volta – mi sorprende sempre che non abbia un pelo sul petto: da uno che si può trasformare in un lupo t’aspetteresti che sia irsuto tipo un orso, no? – e controllare che Scott non lo abbia portato a farsi qualche assurdo tattoo mentre io ero troppo occupato a punirmi (per chissà cosa, poi) per tenerli d’occhio… be’, fatico ad afferrare perché abbia sprecato tempo prezioso cercando di convincermi di non volerlo, di non averne alcun bisogno, e che fosse meglio interessarmi a qualcun'altra.

Be', non ha alcuna importanza ormai.  
Cioè, quel che ci è successo ha importanza perché ci ha portato qui. Però questo è quanto. Inutile rimuginarci sopra e chiedersi perché non ho - o non abbiamo - agito diversamente.

Ora ci toccherà sopportare tutti i "Ve l'avevamo detto!" e i "Alla buon ora!" di amici e parenti, ma è un prezzo che personalmente pago più che volentieri per stare al suo fianco.

I dettagli a Kira, comunque, non li dò. Le sono immensamente grato, perché con le sue incessanti domande mi ha fatto capire quanto poco conoscessi Derek e ha acceso in me il desiderio di saperne di più, che è poi ciò che mi ha portato alla consapevolezza di quanto lui conti per me (sì, avergli salvato la vita quel paio di volte mica mi aveva fatto chiarezza: no, siamo entrambi piuttosto ottusi in questo senso, lo riconosco)... ma ciò che d'ora in poi accadrà tra queste mura, o tra quelle della mia camera, o sulla sua auto (peccato non sia più la Camaro, però) resterà tra me e lui.

Cora avrà una breve rassicurazione che non è il caso che torni a Beacon Hills per noi due, ma niente più.  
Be', se poi vuole comunque fare un salto in città a me non può che fare piacere. Specie perché farebbe felice Derek.

"Smettila di pensare, Stiles." Mormora, ed io mi trattengo a stento dall'ordinargli di riprendere subito ciò che ha appena interrotto solamente perché subito dopo morde appena il lobo del mio orecchio, ed una delle sue mani è tra le mie gambe - perché è ancora sopra ai jeans, quella mano? perché ho ancora i jeans? liberiamocene, insieme ai boxer! - ed io non è che riesca più a connettere molto bene. Ma ancora penso, ovviamente.

"Non posso farne a meno. Al massimo posso piantarla di parlare, per un attimo. Ma pensare? No. Smettere di respirare sarebbe più semplice, per me." Protesto, ed inarco il bacino verso il palmo della sua mano invitandolo ad infilarla **sotto** ai pantaloni. M'ignora, naturalmente. Figuriamoci se non dev'essere una lotta su ogni piccola cosa, tra di noi.

Oh, ma se pensa di poter vincere contro di me si sbaglia di grosso.  
Gli farò vedere di cosa sono capace. Sebbene abbia molta meno esperienza di lui in questo campo, ho i miei assi nella manica.  
Si pentirà amaramente di avermi sfidato.

Può starne certo.

  


  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Immune da difese che non servono (fanmix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521286) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)




End file.
